1. Field
The described technology relates generally to a rechargeable battery pack.
2. Description of the Related Art
A rechargeable battery may be used as one cell or a plurality of cells that are electrically connected to each other, depending on the type of device. For example, a rechargeable battery pack may include a cell that includes the rechargeable battery and a thermistor that measures the temperature of the cell.
In the rechargeable battery pack, the thermistor is attached to the cell and a voltage is applied to the thermistor. A resistance of the thermistor is changed according to the temperature and an output voltage of the thermistor is changed according to the resistance. As a result, the temperature of the cell is measured through the change of the voltage.
For example, a thermistor of an epoxy resin coating type is used in a rechargeable battery pack of a low capacity cell, and is fixed to the cell by tape or thermal transmission silicon. A thermistor of a surface measuring type is used in a rechargeable battery pack of a large capacity cell, and is fixed to an electrode tab of the cell by a screw.
The thermistor of the surface measuring type receives heat generated in the surface of the cell through a metal terminal of a bonded portion and an epoxy resin enclosing the thermistor. However, the epoxy resin and the metal terminal are exposed to outside air such that the heat of the thermistor bonded portion is emitted. Accordingly, the accuracy of the temperature measured by the thermistor is deteriorated. The accuracy of the temperature measurement may be further decreased with increased temperature.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the described technology and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.